


Shackled

by ChronosZee



Category: Persona 4
Genre: A bit of swearing, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, it mostly centers around yosuke and nanako talking, mentioned!yandere!dojima, well more like flat-out kidnap, yandere!nanako, yandere!souji, yosuke is held hostage in souji's room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronosZee/pseuds/ChronosZee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But big bro's always been this way!"</p><p>Yosuke quickly glanced up because of her suddenly-cheerful manner and furrowed his brow in confusion, which stemmed from both her words and her tone. "Huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been loitering on this site for over a year now, and it's time i write something
> 
> enjoy

_When the hell did he have the time to install this?_ Yosuke caught himself thinking, absently tugging at the handcuffs that bound him to the clevis pin.

He leaned his back against the wall and sighed, feeling both too emotionally and physically drained to do anything else.

"Yosuke?"

He winced--the jiggling of the handcuffs' chains must've stirred Souji--and glanced down at his silver-haired partner, who was smiling up at him while resting his head on the other boy's lap. "Are you feeling okay? Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

Now that he had pointed it out, Yosuke's mouth had been feeling like a friggin' desert.

Despite his now-quickened heartbeat, he forced a grin. "Yeah, actually," he croaked. "Can I get some water?"

With a nod, Souji lifted himself off of Yosuke and placed a quick peck on his cheek; (Yosuke forced himself not to flinch) he watched as the silveret bounded out the door, quietly shutting it behind him.

It was only after that when Yosuke allowed a shaky breath to escape from his lungs and stretch out his legs, grunting as he felt them crack satisfyingly. His left hand refused to break from the cuff once he made an attempt to wipe his sweaty palms on his sweatpants, making him sigh in frustration. His hands clenched into fists as he grit his teeth, feeling his eyes burn once more with tears that refused to fall.

In the silence, memories began to consume his thoughts; memories filled to the brim with breathy laughter, a kind smile, passionate gray eyes...

And blood.

He was sure that Souji had disposed of the body before the police could find it.

After such an event, he refused to believe that it was still his partner that controlled that body now.

_Where the hell are you in there, partner?_

A quiet knocking from behind the door interrupted any further contemplation.

"Yosuke-nii?"

Yosuke focused his attention to the door, which slowly opened, revealing Nanako who poked her head in the room and eyed him wearily. Stepping in, she closed the door behind her and approached him, presenting to him a glass of water. "Big bro said to give this to you."

He forced a smile, taking the glass with his free hand and practically chugged the entire thing, setting it down beside him when he was done. "Thanks, Nanako-chan," he situated himself to be more comfortable. He chewed his lip. "Where's your big bro?"

She sat herself on the futon he and Souji shared and eyed him sympathetically. "Big bro went down to the police station. Chie-nee wanted to talk to him a little bit more."

 _About my disappearance,_ he thought, feeling sick to his stomach.

When Nanako began to stare at him, looking like she had more to say, Yosuke almost allowed his accusing thoughts to become apparent.

_Why are you just standing there? Why aren't you calling someone to help me? Does Dojima-san know about me?_

_Why can't you just see what's going on--_

He sighed, frustration returning to him.

Nanako's only eight now; how the hell could she possibly understand what's going on? How could she possibly be expected to comprehend the fact that the "big bro" she idolized was willing to kill anyone in cold blood?

The thought made him shiver, and he licked his lips. "H-Hey, Nanako-chan, can I ask you something? Have you seen my phone anywhere?"

Hesitantly, Nanako nodded. "Big bro keeps it in the drawers--" she pointed to the desk he was facing. "--over there."

He laughed quietly, instantly filled with relief. "That's great! Hey, wanna help Yosuke-nii and get me my phone back--"

Nanako's expression turned into that of a crestfallen one, and she eyed his wrist that was wrapped with steel, whispering. "Big bro would get mad..."

He swore under his breath, chewing on his lip some more. Of course. Why hadn't he realized it before? Nanako was probably just as scared of Souji now as he was.

"Right, sorry," he muttered apologetically. "He would, wouldn't he?"

The sound in the air was quickly replaced with a tense silence as the two avoided each others gazes, both no doubt thinking of what the possibility was of him escaping.

"Hey, Yosuke-nii,"

Yosuke looked back at her face, nearly laughing when she looked at him with such an adorably-intense expression. "Yeah?"

"You love big bro and me, right? You don't hate us?"

Well, shit. That was unexpected. He adored Nanako, no doubt, but on the topic of Souji? Emotions both good and bad battled among themselves in his chest as he searched for an answer to give to the patient little girl.

"I could never, ever hate you, Nanako-chan. I see you as my little sister. For partner, well..." his eyes tightened with thought, choosing the next words based on what his feelings were attempting to convey, and spoke with a thick voice that was barely above a whisper. "I love him, Nanako-chan. I...I doubt I'll ever stop doing that."

She frowned, concerned. "Then why do you look so sad now, Yosuke-nii?"

"I..." Yosuke unconsciously glanced down to his hand-cuffed wrist. "I don't like what he's doing now. I don't like what he's become."

There. He finally said it all. Something about revealing these thoughts gave him a sense of peace--

"But big bro's always been this way!"

Yosuke quickly glanced up to her suddenly-cheerful manner and furrowed his brow in confusion, which stemmed from both her words and her tone. "Huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah! Him and daddy are the same way when it comes to people they really, really love," she placed a finger on her chin, looking up to the ceiling as she filtered through early memories. "I remember daddy telling mommy that wouldn't let anyone hurt her or me; did big bro tell you that, too?"

Oh, he did. Yosuke can vividly remember the hot breath against his ear and the husky voice that spoke to him, thick with affection.

_"I won't let anyone hurt you, Yosuke, I promise; I love you--"_

He shivered, from either pleasure or fear he couldn't specify. "Y-Yeah, he did..."

She grinned widely, giving him a thumbs up. "Big bro _always_ keeps his promises!"

Wordlessly, he nodded, choosing to stare at the floor as her words sunk in. She has no idea about how dangerous he is; his heart begins to ache as he dwells on that fact. No way he could let her know the truth, risking Souji getting irked and her image of her big bro being shattered, he decided to keep his mouth shut and--

"Besides, he already took care of that one guy, right?"

Yosuke lifted his head to stare at her with wide eyes. "How did...you know?" He choked out.

Nanako shrugged. "Big bro told me about it,"

His mind blanked back to that night. Yosuke's arms were being forced behind his back as he was pinned down; as he was screaming himself hoarse for the stranger to let him go.

Then Souji, before anything could happen, came to his rescue.

If he blinked quick enough, he could still see the mangled corpse.

She frowned at the expression he apparently made, worried once more. "He was going to do a bad thing to you; that's what big bro told me. Big bro loves you, so he protects you."

"He does, doesn't he?" He spoke gently, absently fiddling with a loose piece of thread that protruded from his pants. "Why are you telling me this, Nanako-chan?"

"Because, Yosuke-nii, I want to protect you, too."

After a few silent seconds, Yosuke forced himself to look up to get a good look of the little girl that sat before him. Nanako was smiling, and the joy certainly reached her eyes, however...

The chocolate brown orbs, once filled with the childlike innocence nearly a minute before, were now dulled over by some demented form of fondness. It's a look he's seen before; a look of... of...

 _Passionate gray._ His jaw slackened as he stared at Nanako, feeling the back of his neck beginning to prickle with newfound fear. "N-Nanako-chan..?"

"I won't let anything happen to you, Yosuke-nii," she spoke, her bubbly tone piercing through the blood that roared in his ears. "I'll make sure to never let anyone hurt you!"

With the disturbing look disappearing from her eyes, she glanced at the window, gasping when she realizes the sun had set, springing to her feet. "O-Oh, no! I forgot to defrost..!" She slapped a hand over her mouth, eyeing him with panic. Giggling mischievously, she whispered. "Big bro and me wanted to make you dinner. Don't tell him I told you, okay?"

"Sure, Nanako-chan," Yosuke's voice sounded far away even to himself as he watched with blank eyes her making a dash to the door.

She paused, turning her head over her shoulders and smiled. "I love you, Yosuke-nii!"

She left and shut the door behind her, and Yosuke couldn't find the strength to scream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> before yandere simulator, i've never actually thought of "yandere" being genetic, so here it is. after giving it some thought, i MIGHT actually make a series off of this, but idk if i'll ever get around to it


End file.
